VXLAN is a network virtualization technology adapted to ameliorate scalability problems associated with large cloud computing deployments. VXLAN can use, for example, a VLAN-like encapsulation technique to encapsulate MAC-based layer-2 Ethernet frames within layer 3 UDP packets. In accordance with a VXLAN tunneling mechanism, a first device, referred to as the originating tunnel end point, uses a format associated with VXLAN protocols to encapsulate a data packet, and transmits the encapsulated packet to a second device, referred to as the terminating tunnel end point. The terminating tunnel end point decapsulates the data packet and forwards it to an intended destination device.